


Tumblr Prompts

by fragile_freaks



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempt Rape, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Court of Owls, Dark, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Family, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Prompt Fill, Romance, Smut, Wally Whump, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragile_freaks/pseuds/fragile_freaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts I get off of tumblr, feel free to send me one on account fragile-freaks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort (slight Wally/Dick)

**Author's Note:**

> you-dont-have-to-forgive-me asked:  
> " if you wouldn't mind, how about a fill where Dick is feeling a bit down due to it being the anniversary of his parents' deaths and Bruce is out of town or whatever so Wally comes over to the Manor and they do dumb goofy things, I don't know whatever you feel like writing :D"

“Remember my little robin when you fly we will always be there to catch you when you fall”

The tears continued to fall as Dick sat in the corner of his room tightly clutching the photo of his parents in his hands. They lied to him, they weren’t here to catch him anymore, why did he ever believe them. He checked his phone again, hoping there would at least be a text message from Bruce, but again… there was nothing. He wondered if Bruce even remembered what today was. He understood that he needed to fly to China for an important meeting but a short call or text wouldn’t take long. A knock came from his door, “yes?” Dick asked, tried to sound as though he hadn’t been crying but even to him it sounded strained.

“Master Richard, Master Wallace is here to see you” Alfred said from being the door.

“yeah…..sure, come in Walls” Dick replied, to be honest he didn’t know if he wanted Wally to see him like this, so weak. Every year since his parent’s death he had spent it with Bruce. Wally walked through the door and as soon as his eyes landed on dick they softened.

“Hey dude” Wally said as he slowly made his way across the room and sat next to Dick on the floor.

“Did Alfred call you?” Dick asked

“Yeah but if you had told me I would have been here for you Dick, you’re my best friend, I’ll always be there for you” Wally put his arm around Dick and pulled him close, as another round of tears started to fall.

“Its not fair Wally, I needed them and they left me! I was there….I was there….I could have stopped this!” dick cried into his best friends arms “I’m sorry Walls, I should be like this, its been 5 years, I shouldn’t still be reacting this way. I’m trained by the god damn batman and I still cry every year on the anniversary of their death…..shows how strong I really am doesn’t it” dick said laughing bitterly.

“Yeah, Dick, it does” Wally replied “ it shows how strong you are, because it takes a strong person to be able to let their emotions show. Don’t apologies, I may not know what you’re going through but on their anniversary you are allowed to mourn them….hell you should mourn them. It doesn’t matter if you are trained by the batman or not, they were--are your parents.” Wally stood up and pulled a teary dick up with him “now come on let go”

“Where are we going walls?” Dick asked as Wally dragged him out of his room.

“We are going to honor your parents memories Dick, by having fun, its what they would want.”

___________________________________________

“WALLY!” Dick cried as a ball of flour hit him in the face. “GOD DAMN IT. I never should have let you in the kitchen. THAT IS NOT HOW YOU MAKE COOKIES!” Dick shook his head trying to get the flour out of his hair. He looked up at the red head in front of him, who was trying to contain his laughter. An evil grin spread across his lips as he looked behind him and picked up two eggs from the carton. He slowly turned back around to face Wally, who now had a horrified look on his face and was slowly backing away.

“No, dick…..please…..don’t. Remember two wrongs don’t make a ri-“ Wally was hit right in the face with an egg cutting him off. He reached up to wipe it out of his eyes when he felt a wet splat on his hair. “This means war Dick, nobody and I mean noooobody touches the hair” Wally said as he reached for the flour bag, at the same moment as Dick said “Bring it on walls” and reached for more eggs.

___________________________________________

“Master Richard I would suggest not swinging from the twenty thousand dollar chandeliers and Master Wallace I would highly recommend not using your powers to run up the walls ” Alfred said from the floor as he watched the two teenagers trying to tag each other while simultaneously destroying the house.

“But Alfred Wally is totally loosing right now” Dick pouted as he swung off the light and onto the floor with Wally appearing right beside him.

“Then may I suggest beating master Wallace in the new game you were so vigorously discussing at dinner” Alfred replied as he walked towards the kitchen.  
Wally and Dick looked at each other in horror and quickly climbed the stairs to the games room before Alfred saw the disastrous state of the kitchen.

___________________________________________

 

“I don’t care what the Game says, you cheated.” Wally said as he starred at the screen in horror and then to Dicks smirking face.

“Admit it kid idiot, I’m just that much better then you” Dick replied smugly.

“That’s it birdboy!” Wally cried as he tackled dick. They both rolled around on the floor trying to get the upper hand. Until they both laid next to each other trying to catch their breath.

Dick looked over at Wally “This isn’t how I normally spend today but you were right my parent wouldn’t want me to be sad. Thank-you walls, for being there for me, it really means a lot”

Wally smiled at Dick “What are best friends for Dick, Ill always be here to catch you when you fall”

Dick smiled at Wally and in that moment he believed him.


	2. Nightmares (Dick&Damian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon prompt: "would you mind doing a fill about some Dick/Damian brotherly bonding? Maybe with Dick comforting Damian after a nightmare? (I loved your first fill and hope to see more!)"

“Damian, how could I every leave my legacy to you. You are a disappointment. You are not and never will be my son. It was your fault that I died” 

“no…….father………please”

“Damian, I thought I trained you to be strong, I never thought I could have such a weak excuse for a son” 

“……mother…..”

“more of a replacement then I ever thought Drake was” 

“A pathetic excuse for a robin” 

“Todd… Drake….”

“a delinquent child”

“Pennyworth….”

“Damian…..why are you such a failure….”

“no…Grayson please….not you”

“…How could you ever be my Robin, I should have chosen Tim not….Damian…..you. I am lucky I am still alive….Damian….with you at my….Damian….side. I always have to clean….Damian…up your failures. You are not my brother. I hate you…DAMIAN…I HATE YOU….DAMIAN WAKE UP…I HATE YOU!” 

“DAMIAN WAKE UP” Dick desperately tried to shake Damian awake as he continued to thrash and cry out in his sleep. 

Damian suddenly shot up “DICK NO!” his eyes rapidly scanning the room as if looking for someone who wasnt there until they landed on Dick. Damian grabbed his arms tightly in his shaking hands and he began to mumble “Dick please…I’m sorry…I will try harder, I will be better. I will be the robin and partner you deserve. Please…I’m so sorry.”

Dick held onto Damian steadily and stared into his wild eyes “Damian it was only a nightmare, you are my partner and I wouldn’t want anyone else”. Damian just looked at him with eyes filled with sadness.

“please…..don’t hate me…..don’t leave me like everybody else has” 

Those word tore at Dicks heart, in these moments he remembered just how young Damian was and how much he had already been through and how many he had lost. He reached over and pulled Damian into his chest holding him as tight as he could, it didn’t matter that he didn’t hug back. Dick was just hoping that he could hold him tight enough to chase away his demons and hold him together. 

“Damian I could never hate you. You are my little brother and I couldn’t have asked for a better partner” Dick whispered into his ear. “Believe it or not you are apart of our family now little D. Tim, Jason and Alfred all consider you family. Bruce would be proud of you…..I am proud of you. You could never let me down” Dick held on tighter as Damian began to shake harder. “It’s ok to express emotion, its natural and I will always be here to help you. I love you little brother and nothing will ever change that. I am here to protect you.” 

For the first time in his life Damian let himself cry and believe it was ok for people to see his weaknesses. He wrapped his arms around Dick, believing that his brother could hold him together and chase away the demons that haunted his dreams. 

Damian fell asleep in Dicks arms and for the first time in weeks he was not plagued with nightmares because he knew his brother was there to protect him.


	3. Possesive (TimDami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon prompt: Hi!I like ur dick/dami prompts!can I request a TimDami prompts from u?I mean like a real top Tim being overly possessive of Dami n that was the first time Damian really see that side of Tim.of course he got scared and hide behind dick or confronts Tim and ask him of his weird behaviour. And it's end with Tim confesses his feelings and got Damian shocked.If u take my request,I'm deeply felt so touch and thanks a lot to you!Thank you very much! *bow*

Damian stood in the corner of the club with a scowl on his face, honestly he had no idea why he had let his ‘brothers’ convince him to come out. His eyes wondered to the dance floor where Todd and Grayson, in his opinion, were dancing together like two horny monkeys. He scanned the rest of the club trying to spot Drake, but no such luck. Ti-Drake had been acting weird the last couple of weeks, he had been trying to confront him but he had been avoiding him like he had the plague. Which, in itself, is a ridiculous concept because Damian was of two high-class blood line for goodness sake. These thoughts just made Damian’s scowl deepen. 

“Hey there handsome. I seem to have lost my number, can I have yours?”

Damian rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath “you have got to be kidding me.” 

He looked to his right to see a brown haired boy, who looked about his age, leaning against the wall next to him, with a sly smile on his face. 

“Your incompetence to keep track of your electrical devices does not concern me nor does it prompt me to give you my number.” Damian said as he, again, rolled his eyes. 

The male simply laughed and leaned closer to Damian “ooooh I like em feisty. I’m Tom by the way”

Damian was having a very difficult time controlling his anger at this point, “I do not care for your name and if you lean any closer you are going to find out just how feisty I can get” 

“oh is that an invitation” Tom replied with a wink, leaning right into Damian  
“because I would love to find out, maybe somewhere a little more…….. private”

“Your inability to sense when someone is trying to tell you to back off tells me how much of an halfwit you are.” Damian said in a bored tone as he pushed himself of the wall and began to walk away. When suddenly a rough hand reach out and snagged his wrist. In this moment Damian was curing the four shots Todd had forced down his throat when they arrived here. 

“You listen here. I don’t take kindly to people blowing me off. I get what I want and tonight I want you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way” the man growled to Damian as his hold on his wrist tightened. Before Damian could give him a piece of his mind a fist shot out from nowhere hitting Tom in the nose, with a satisfying crack, immediately blood came gushing out. Damian was shocked to see Drake being the one to haul Tom up by his shirt and slam him into a wall, with a murderous look on his face. 

“You keep your FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM!” Tim growled in Toms face.

Damian only starred, slack jawed as Drake delivered two more hard blows to Toms face.

“If I ever see you look, touch or sand within 10 meters of him, I will make sure you wont ever be able to walk again” Tim said as he slammed Tom into the wall again. 

“What can I say, I can tell he would be a good fuck” Toms words were slightly slurred due to the blood forming in his mouth but he still managed to smirked at Tim as he said it. 

Damian watched as Tim’s face morphed into outrage “He. Is. Mine.” Tim managed to growl out before he started to deliver punch after punch to Toms face. Damian couldn’t move, he starred in complete shock at the scene in front of him and tried to process what Tim had just said. He had never seen Tim like this before, with such a dark look in his eyes, and, if Damian was honest, it was actually quite scary.

Damian was vaguely aware of the crowd that had formed around them, comprising of drunken idiots cheering. Grayson and Todd pushed their way through the crowd and dragged Tim of the, now, barley conscious and bloody Tom. 

“Ok nothing to see here folks” Dick shouted to the crowd as he dragged Tim out and towards the clubs back door. Jason grabbed the stunned Damien and dragged him behind Dick.

Once they pushed their way out and into the back alley. Dick turned on Tim “What was that!?”. 

Tim just gave a shrug in response, which make Dick sigh in exasperation. 

“Tim I don’t know what has gotten into you but you can’t just go around hitting people, it puts our identities at risk and reflects badly on Bruce” Dick said while putting a hand on his shoulder but Tim shrugged it off and started trudging out of the alleyway. Dick moved to go after him but Damian grabbed his arm “I will handle this Grayson, I’ll see what is bothering Drake”

Damian immediate walked after Tim and missed the sly grins Jason and Dick shared behind his back. 

Damian finally caught up to Tim and began to walk beside him, after a few minutes of silence Damien got fed up, “So are you going to continue pretending nothing is wrong and waste my time walking in silence or are we going to get to the point”

Tim didn’t even look at him “There is nothing to talk about Damian” 

“-tt- Yes of course. Beating up a man, then calling me yours definitely does not call for any discussion, what so ever” Damian said sarcastically.

“Can we just forget about this? I’m sure Jason and Dick already have, they are probably at the car sucking faces already.” Tim almost pleaded. Damian reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him on the empty walk way. 

“Drake, I will not play these childish games with you. Tell me what is the matter, why you reacted so irrationally at the club and why you called me yours” Damian said while staring in Tim’s eyes. How had Damian never noticed how blue they were? Damian’s eyes were dragged to Tim’s lips as be bit them but then snapped back up to Tim’s as he felt hands gently clasp his face. Damian saw the sadness and uncertainty in Tim’s eyes harden into determination.

Tim surged forward and captured Damian’s in a messy lip lock. Damian was frozen, his thoughts were a mess, ‘Tim was…..kissing him?’. Tim’s kiss becme a little more desperate as time went on and Damian didn’t respond. Damian felt Tim was about to pull away and, before he could loose his chance, he quickly surged forward and grabbed onto Tim’s jacked holding him in place as he began to move his lips against his. It wasn’t perfect, it was rushed and messy, but it was a moment Damian wouldn’t trade for anything. They both broke apart, their panting breaths curling in the cool night air. 

Tim look bewilderedly at Damian “Damian…..what…..you…actually.”

“-tt- You are such an idiot Drake” Damian said with a tiny smile as he dragged Tim into another kiss.


	4. Together in Death (Jason&Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Ok so I am such a sucker for bat family angst. Could you maybe write something with Jason bonding with Damian over the whole dying thing?

Batfamily angst is my life. Seriously I am always reading batfamily angst. Thankyou for the prompt anon :D 

 

Jason climbed out of the window and reached up to the ledge to pull himself onto the roof of the manor. He walked to the edge and sat down in silence. 

“How did you know I was here Todd” Damian grumbled next to him as they both dangled their legs off the roof. 

“Its got the best view of Gotham and nobody would suspect you would come up here” Jason glanced down at Damian “You know everybody is worried, you cant just disappear in the middle of the night” 

“-tt- like you cant talk Todd” Damian growled back

“Yes well….dont copy me….I have been getting better and its usual for me. Not for you” 

“What are you even doing here Todd, you don’t even like me” 

“I may not show it kid, but you’re family” Jason was starting to wonder when he got so sappy….he blames Dick. “What’s happened that has made you want to disappear and send the family on a wild goose chase? They are still chasing your tracker that you put on Titus you know, where did you send that dog anyway?”

Damian scowled “What makes you conclude that there was something that made me hide, maybe I just wanted to test the families skill …..and if you must know he is on his way to Grayson’s house ” 

“Damian” Jason sighed “I am the bull shitter in the family. Lets just pretend that we have gone through all the excuses and avoidance and we are now at the real reason of why you wanted to be alone”

Jason waited for Damien’s reply as they both sat in silence. Damian retracted his legs and hugged them to his body. Jason doesn’t think he has even seen him look so small. It’s more common then not in their dysfunctional family to forget how young Damian is, but, now, as he looked down at Damian he saw small he looked.

They sat in silence for a long time, just watching the lights in Gotham city flicker with life. 

“I can still remember it you know” He murmured softly, the softness of his voice startled Jason. “The feeling of dying, the nothingness…..the loneliness. I remember it, every second of it….my death” 

Jason clenched his fist, he didn’t know what he was expecting Damian to say but it wasn’t that “Yeh…..”

“Do you ever forget? Does the emptiness you feel inside ever go away?” Damian questioned, hugging his legs tighter.

“…..No” Jason replied “But it gets better, it slowly fads until it becomes a dull memory in the back of your mind”

Damian looked down to his hands, “I don’t want to remember anymore” he swallowed hard, trying to suppress the memories “What was it like….when you died”

Jason closed his eyes trying to block out the screams, maniacal laughter, fire and darkness. He reminded himself he can breath, he’s not there anymore scratching, shouting, pushing, doing anything to get out. 

“My death was lonely, I was alone with a mad man when I died and alone in a coffin when I woke up. You had your family there with you Damian, count yourself luck” Jason tried to stop the memories as they came surging forward. 

“…..You came with father to save me” Damian whispered 

“Yeh….I did” 

Damian suddenly turned to him, looking straight into his eyes “Why?”

Jason closed his eyes letting the light breeze relax him“Because you’re my brother Damian, even if you don’t admit it. I wanted you to come back and more then anything I didn’t want you to be alone when you woke up, I wanted you to have someone there who understood.” 

Damian continued to stare into his eyes, searching for something, they suddenly filled with understanding “You are not alone in this life Todd, you are apart of this family and you do not have to suffer in solitude. You need to learn to lean on your family more….as do I ”

“Easier said then done, but we can work on it. Not many know what it is like”

“At least we both have someone who knows what its like to….die” Damian whispered as he slightly leant against Jason. 

“yeah” he murmured, slinging his arm around Damian’s shoulder “at least we have that”


	5. Getting his way (Superbats)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: SUPERBAT MAKING OUT AND ONE OF THE ROBINS WALKING IN ON THEM AND THATS HOW THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS REVEALED PLEASE (xoxoxo)

“Clark….damn it” Bruce hissed as Clark continued to kiss down his neck “Not here the boys will be back from patrol any minute” 

Clark had ambushed Bruce as soon as he had gotten out of the cave showers after a night of patrol, still fully clothed in his superman uniform.

“Come on Bruce can you honestly tell me that you haven’t tell me you haven’t thought about doing it on the bat-computer” Clark mumbled between kisses. Bruce’s objection was caught in his throat as Clark kissed just under his ear, sucking on the skin for just a moment. He meant to tell him off, really, he did, he was going to agree and tell him to leave and go back to Metropolis. But one look into Clarks lust and love filled blue eyes any protesting thoughts were diminished. Clark brought his mouth back to meet Bruce’s in a messy heated kiss, Clark sucked on Bruce’s exploring tongue, making him moan loudly. 

Clark pulled back with a smirk “but if you really want to be safe then I guess I can leave”.

Bruce growled, grabbed the front of Clark’s suit and tugged him in to another kiss. 

Clarks hands slowly moved down the front of Bruce’s wife beater.  
Bruce let a moan ripple from his throat at Clark slipped a hand into his sweatpants and gr-

-*CRACK*-

Bruce and Clark froze, they both looked behind them to see Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian, in full gear, staring in horror and surprise at the scene in front of them. Bruce saw Jason’s helmet, obviously dropped, on the floor, at least he knew what made the noise. Bruce was cursing himself and Clark in his head, he was the Batman and Clark has superhuman hearing, how had they missed the boys coming in? 

“you know what….I think that we may have missed….something…we’ll just go back out to…..get it…?” Dick stammered as he grabbed the back of Damian’s robin outfit and slowly backed away towards the batmobile. “Jason!” He snapped as the second oldest had yet to move from his stunned state next to Tim. 

“Yeah…well just…..yeah” Jason grabbed Tim and together they rushed back to the car, that was up and running with Dick and Damian already inside. As soon as they were in their seats the car started up and speed out the cave, barley waiting for the opening to make room for the car to fit through.

“Well to be honest that would have gone wors-“ Clarks words were cut off my Bruce’s lips and hands running down his body. 

“Shut up” Bruce growled against his lips. Clark smirked; he knew he would get his way.


	6. Please don't leave (Jaydami) Part 1??? maybe??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked:   
> Hi!ur write so cool of tim in ur 1st timdami fic!can I get a jaydami fic?a plot where they already a couple n was so in love with each other despite they also had their arguments sonetimes.but in one of their arguments,jay accidently struck at damian. and of course jay trying to do anything make up for it b’cause damian was really hurt (in heart). I'm really glad if u take my plot adding to ur prompts. Thank u very much! : )

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME DAMIAN?!” Jason shouted as he ducked to dodge a katana flying towards him. 

“What can’t handle the pressure now, that you so obviously seek when we are out on patrol! Besides I knew you could dodge that because I wouldn’t hurt you! unlike the bullets that almost hit you on every patrol, WHEN YOU ALWAYS RUN INTO THE SITUATION GUNS ABLAZING!” Damian shouted back. 

To be honest, Jason doesn’t remember who started the fight or even why it started, but it was getting ugly and fast. Jason loved Damian and he knew he loved him back, even if they don’t say it as often as most couples do. This situation was strange to Jason, despite the fact that people may think that they fight more often then not based on their personalities, in their 6-month relationship this was their first major fight. 

“WHY DON’T YOU EVER STICK TO THE PLAN?!” Damian shouted from across the room.

“I NEVER ASKED FOR A BABYSITTER” Jason shouted back 

“WELL MAYBE YOU NEED ONE TODD!” 

“BACK TO THE LAST NAMES ARE WE? I THOUGHT THAT STOPPED WHEN I STUCK MY COCK UP YOUR ASS” Jason shouted, he couldn’t help but feel smug and smirk as he watched Damian’s face reddened in anger and embarrassment. 

“WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF OF YOUR FACE TODD! AT LEAST I DON’T HAVE DADDY ISSUES” Damian shouted as he stormed up to Jason, now they were both in each others faces right next the wall with the katana berried into it. 

Jason scoffed “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU HAVE THE WORST DADDY PROBLEM OUT OF ALL OF US! HE DOSENT EVEN TRUST YOU….. AND HE NEVER WILL. LETS NOT EVEN MENTION THE FACT THAT YOUR MOTHER DIDN’T EVEN WANT YOU! NOBODY WANTS YOU!” 

He saw Damian step back in shock before his face into rage “AT LEAST HE WOULD AVENGE ME IF I DIED!” 

Jason saw red, how dare Damian bring that up. Before Jason could think, he was already moving, grabbing Damian and slamming his against the wall. “DON’T YOU EVER BRING THAT UP!” he shouted in his face. He looked into Damian’s eyes, his anger broke when he saw he hazy look in them. He glanced behind Damian to see an indent in the wall were Damian’s head had smashed against it when Jason slammed him into the wall. Jason immediately released his rough hold on Damian’s shoulders and held his face in his hands, as gently as he could.

“Damian….babe….are you ok?” he whispered, he stroked Damian’s cheek with his thumb and waited a few minutes for him to respond. The haze in Damian’s eyes began to fade and started to come back in focus. When they did he pushed Jason away from him with a blank look on his face. He walked toward their shared bedroom, leaving a trembling Jason in the living room. 

When Jason heard the zipper of a bag and the slamming of the bedroom door, he rushed into the hallway to seen Damian with a duffel bag walking towards the front door. He rushed forward snagging Damian’s arm and pulling his back to face him, Damian ripped his arm from his grasp. Jason searched Damian’s piercing blue eyes for the spark of love that he could normally see when they locked eyes….but all he saw was blankness. At that moment Jason wished Damian wasn’t the son of Bruce and inherited his ability to conceal his emotions so well.

“Please Damian I didn’t mean anything, I’m so sorry. We can work this out, I’ll do anything to make this right again, just….don’t leave” 

“I need some space for the moment to…..absorbed everything that has just occurred tonight” And with that Damian was out the door.

As soon as Jason heard the soft click of the door closing he dropped to his knees in front of the door, tears welled in his eyes and rolled down his face. He wished with all of his heart that he hadn’t just ruined the best thing in his life. He tightly gripped his hair and screamed, then mumbled quietly “Damian…..please…..come back…..” 

 

“……I love you”


	7. Secret love:Part 1 (birdflash with Halbarry and superbats)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anon asked: Ok so you asked for prompts and I've been obsessed with both halbarry and birdflash recently. Do you think you could do something with both of those? Maybe like halbarry finding out about Birdflash (superbat optional but that would also be cool!) Thanks!"
> 
> So this is in the YJ universe of season 2 but not the same plot. So Kaldar isn’t undercover he is still with the team, wally isn’t with Artimus and he is still on the team helping dick lead.
> 
> So I am really sorry for the huge delay…this is part 1??? Don’t know when the next one will be coming, I’m really sorry! I hope you like it!

Wally combed his fingers through Dicks hair, who has been lying on his chest for an hour lightly dosing. Wally had been sitting in his room, in Mount Justice, when Dick had gotten back from his mission in Gotham with Tim. As soon as Dick got back he had walked straight into Wally’s room, flopped onto his chest and almost immediately fallen asleep.

Wally admired the peaceful look on Dicks face and moved his hand to stroke his cheek. He softly smiled as Dick leaned into his touch and snuggled further into his chest. The last 6 months had been the best of Wally’s life, after years of dancing around each other, longing looks and lingering touches, Wally had finally asked Dick out. Wally’s heart swelled with love as he remembered their first date. They went for a picnic at Central City park, and laid on the blanket until midnight star gazing. Dick asked him, that night, when had he realised he loved him. And because Wally loved to be cliché he told him ‘the first moment I met you’ Dick laughed and called him corny, but Dick would never realise how true it was.

He remembered when they first met, Batman had asked for the two speedsters help on a case. Wally had known he was in love the minute the short boy with black hair, wearing the infamous robin uniform, flipped onto the rooftop, smiled and said “I’m Robin and you look like mustard and Ketchup”. They were inseparable ever since, best friends through and through, but the little bird was always more then that to Wally. Wally fell in love with him more every-day but never told him from fear of being rejected and loosing his best friend. Dick had been there for him throughout the hardest part of his life and he could never thank Dick enough for that. Wally had always been good at hiding his emotions, but somehow Dick always saw through his masks and to the real him.

Dick mumbled in his sleep and clung tighter to Wally, which made him subconsciously start to stroke his hair again. 

“Hey there babe” Wally smiled softly as he looked down to see two bright blue eyes looking sleepily at him. He leant down and kissed Dicks forehead.

“Hey walls” Dick sleepily mumbled as he snuggled deeper into his boyfriends arms, wishing he could stay there forever. “What’s the time?”

“Its about 11:00pm” Wally replied after glancing at his watch

“SHIT!” Dick shouted, he jumped out of Wally’s arms and shoved his boots on, grabbing his mask and belt on that he had thrown off when he walked in.

“What? Why the rush?” Wally questioned sitting up in confusion.

“I told Bruce that I was just coming back to the Cave to check on some mission reports and I would be back by 11:00” Dick hurriedly replied as he finished putting on his utility belt.

“Dick”

Wally’s soft tone made Dick pause in his haste to leave and turn to face Wally, who was now standing in the middle of the room.

“This wouldn’t be a problem if we just told people” Wally said softly looking down.

Dick sighed “Wally we have talked about this”

“I know we have talked about it Dick but…… never mind, I’ll see you tomorrow when we have training” Dick felt the ghost of a kiss on his cheek as wally speed out of the room and to the zeta beams.

Dick stared after Wally and sighed sadly as he finished sticking on his mask. He wished he could tell people but things were just so complicated in his family at the moment that he didn’t want to add anything else. With a new ‘Hero’ in Gotham running around calling himself the Red Hood and trying to welcome Clark into their lives, helping Tim, running the ream and helping all the new recruits, he didn’t feel as though it was the right time……and….he was scarred.

Wally ran from the central city zeta tube, into his house and straight into the kitchen where he began rummaging for food.

“Wally is that you?”

“Yeah its me Uncle Hal” Wally shouted, which was slightly muffled as his head was still in the pantry. Wally heard footsteps and poked his head out to see Hal leaning against the door.

“Barry said that he will be home later, he got caught up at the lab” Hal told Wally as he walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter, watching him look for food.

Hal observed Wally’s face as he turned around, having settled on an apple. He found himself constantly worrying about Wally, analysing every part of him to make sure he is happy. Even now he spotted the almost unnoticeable turn down of Wallys mouth and how his ‘smile’ didn’t quite reach his eyes. Hal immediately became worried, he knew he was over protective and probably worrying about nothing, but he couldn’t help it. Wally never talked about his feelings, he always steered conversations away from himself and in a different direction, so subtly that nobody ever really noticed. Hal bet that sometimes Wally could conceal his emotions better then some of the bats. Wally was a superb actor, nobody really knew except for those who were aware of what had happened all those years ago, when wally was just 13.

\-------

Hal was lounging on his couch when his phone rang “Hello”

“…..”

“Helllooooo”

“…..Hal”

The sound of Barrys broken voice came through the speaker and made Hal sit up “Barry? What’s wrong?!” Hal questioned urgently.

“Hal….can you come over its Iris….and Wally”

\-----

That was the night they found Iris and Mary murdered, with Wally locked in the basement, bleeding out. Iris had gone over to Wally’s to pick him up, but the neighbours heard screaming and called the police. Not only had Wally’s dad been the one to kill them but he confessed to mentally and physically abusing Wally since he was five. Hal hopped he never had to see Barry or Wally like that again. Barry had lost his wife, his sister in law and discovered his brother in law was abusing the boy he considers his own son in just a few minutes.

Barry won custody of Wally in court and Hal had been with him ever step of the way. Helping Barry get through the nights, convince him to let go and get a new house and with him through the adoption process of Wally. He was there throughout all the years. That’s what best friends are for….....and some were during the years it became more then that.

It was two years after the horrible night...

\----

Hal and Barry had just put Wally to bed and were sitting on the couch with a movie playing. Hal honestly wasn't paying attention, he was focused on how close he was sitting to Barry and how he could feel the speedsters warmth radiating off him. He glanced over to Barry to see that he was already looking at him. Hal found himself unable to look away. Suddenly he felt lips covering his own in a soft kiss. Hal stilled trying to process what was happening, until Barry started to move his lips more desperately trying to coax a reaction from him, then he began to kiss back. 

Hal began to push Barry down onto the couch, until he was hovering over him. Hal momentarily broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head and made quick work of Barry’s work shirt. Hal leant down, pressed his mouth to Barry’s now exposed neck and sucked on the skin, until Barry began to bucking his hips, whining, a bruise was sure to form as blood rose up from under the skin. Hal smirked to himself and looked up to see Barry biting his lower lip, cheeks flushed as he whined from the loss of contact. Hal’s hand moved down his chest until he reached Barry’s pants. He undid them then shoved his hand down the front of his open pants and underwear, stroking him within the confines of his clothes. Barry opened his mouth to let out a low moan as Hal continued to stroke him through his clothes.

Hal starred into Barry’s lust filled blue eyes “I love you” his eyes widened as he realise what he had just. He watched as Barry’s eyes widened as well, he was sure he was going to get rejected and this would all end. But instead Barry leaned forward, breaking eye contact and kissed him, whispering “ I love you too” 

With that Hal reached down and without breaking the kiss began to take off his and barry pants. 

“Do you have any” Hal managed to pant between desperate kisses.

“In my back pocket” Barry whispered, Hal broke the kiss to stare at a blushing Barry “What...i had hoped this would happen” 

Hal just smiled softly and rummaged around in Barry’s pants, that had been thrown on the floor, until his fingers grasped a little bottle. 

“Are you sure?” Hal held Barry’s eyes as he spoke, he just leant up and kissed Hal softly and slowly. 

That was the only answer Hal needed and he pushed a lube coated finger into him, gelt Barry tense, hiss and began to move his hips in time with Halls thrusts. Hal waited until the pain and discomfort left Barry’s eyes before he added a second then third finger. 

Hal leaned into the crook of Barry’s neck, trying to control himself and not think about the ache between his legs, as he continued to stretch him. Until Barry was a whimpering, leaking mess beneath him and he knew he was ready. He pulled out and leaned back, stroking his own cock, slicking it up and he was reaching out, spreading barry’s legs, who was still on his back. 

“You ready?” Hal asked, he didn't know what he would do if Barry said no now.

“Just do it Hal” Barry replied, squeezing his eyes shut.

Hal groaned and pushed into him, without stoping until his pelvis was pushing right into the supple flesh of Barry’s ass.

Barry gave a cry, then clenched his teeth together, as Hal pulled back, snapping his hips forward. Hal grit his teeth and gave a low groan, Barry’s warmth felt so good around him. 

Hal kept a steady rhythm, twisting his hips until he hit the spot that made Barry cry out. He speed up, hitting the sweet spot with each thrust. Barry was making broken noises with each brush of Hal’s cock right up against his prostate.

“Shit,” Hall muttered , he leant forward and met Barry in a messy clash of tongues and teeth. 

Barry groaned, his blonde damp hair, sticking to his skin.

Hal pulled back and gritted his teeth. Barry was close, he could tell.

“fuck” Hal thrust in harder, earned himself a throaty whine from the speedster. “you going to cum for me babe.” 

Hal nearly lost his rhythm as Barry clenched around him. It was to much for him to handle, he began to fucked Barry with an abandoned and messy pace. Barry cried out in pleasure, shudder and then tightly clench, sweetly, around him again as he came. Hal followed a moment later with a low broken moan .

He pulled out a moment later, panting and heard Barry whine from the sudden loss of contact as he lay limp on the couch. Hal stumbled up from his position tugged the quilt from where it lay on the other couch and settled in back besides Barry, pulling him onto his chest. 

“I love you” Hal whispered again as he brushed Barry’s hair from his sweaty forehead and leant down to kissed it.

“Love you too” Barry mumbled in the haze of sleep and exhaustion. Hal smiled, he couldn't be happier, the man he had loved for years, loved him back.

\----

Wally’s groan shook Hal from his thoughts “Would you stooooooop thinking about Uncle Barry pleeeaaassseeeeee, its disgusting” Wally moaned.

Hal looked at him in surprise and blushed “how did you know I was thinking about him?”

Wally raised his eyebrow “you had that love sick puppy look on your face” He said, smirking.

Hal couldn’t help but laugh “you’re so funny” he said sarcastically, then whispering under his breath, just loud enough so he knew Wally would hear him “wise guy”

Which earned him an elbow in the ribs and a “Hey!”

Hal laughed again “Come on Walls I’ll order pizza and you get the Horror movies”

Wally seemed to relax and smiled softly at him “You read my mind”

Barry slowly got out his Car and trudged up the porch to the front door, it had been a long night and he couldn’t wait to settle down with his amazing boyfriend and son. Barry immediately paused and smiled at the thought…his family.

He unlocked the door and walked inside and immediately

Something on the TV caught Barry’s attention, he turned to Hal accusingly “…..Is that a pizza mark on the TV?!”

“I had to protect wally from the zombies”

Barry tried to contain his laughter “I have seen you fight Vandal Savage and your scarred of a zombie in a movie, lets not even start on the fact you thought a pizza slice would stop them”

“I think you are forgetting the fact that the pizza had extra pepperoni Bear” Hal replied smartly with a smirk on his face

Wally smiled, as he watched Hal and Barry continue to ‘argue’ over the most reliable pizza topping to stop a zombie from attacking. This is what a family was meant to look like, he wouldn’t change his family for anything and he would do anything to protect him. He loved his family more then anything……..he just wished he could share it with Dick.

Dick appeared through the zeta beams, were he spotted Bruce and Clark standing in the middle of the cave, obviously waiting for him. They were both still suited up but Bruce had his cowl down and Clark had his arms around him. He sighed deeply, what ever they wanted to talk about he should just get it over with, then maybe he could get some much needed sleep. Dick made his way across the cave to where they were standing.

“Hello Dick, How are you?” Clark said with a smile. Dick’s mood lifted a bit, he truly liked Clark and loved that he was making Bruce happy….making the family whole again.

“Hey Clark, I’m great thanks” Dick said with a smile that he hoped didn’t look as fake as it felt. But obviously it did because when he looked at Bruce, his calculating eyes were looking at him skeptically.

“Dick we need to talk, what’s going on with you lately, you seem to be dis—“ Bruce was cut off by a loud screeching alarm

“What is that?” Clark asked

Bruce and Dick looked at each other before rushing over to the Batcomputer.

“It’s the emergency league wide SOS” Batman replied as his fingers moved across the key board, before he paused abruptly and starred straight at Dick.

“Its coming from Central City”


	8. 8. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: hi can you write birdflash as parents? I'd die

Soft morning light met Dicks eyes as he slowly blinked them open. He heard someone move next to him, he rolled over and was met two beautiful sleepy green eyes. A small lazy smile worked its was onto Wallys face, he lent over and put his arm around Dick to pull him onto his bare chest. Dick snuggles down into his speedsters arms and relaxed. 

“Morning babe” Wally grumbled as he leant down and kissed Dicks head and he mumbled happily in response.

These was always Dicks favourite moments, no matter the adrenaline he got when he leapt over the rooftops, or the excitement as he caught a criminal, nothing could compare to this feeling. Waking up in the arms of his amazing husband. 

As Dick slowly began to wake up more he began littering Wallys chest with slow, lazy kisses. He brushed his lips over Wally’s nipple and felt him tense.

‘babe if you don’t want me to start your day by spreading your legs, you are going to want to stop’ Wally said and his arms tightened around Dick. He shivered and smirked, then lent up to Wallys ear and whispered ‘ when do I ever start something I don’t intend to finish’ as his hand slowly made his way up Wallys thigh. Wally groaned and slid his hands down Dicks back to grab his perfect ass and pull him on top and flushed against his chest, Dicks moan was interrupted by a light knock on the door. Dick and Wally softly smiled at each other when they realized who was up early and knocking on their door. Dick pecked Wally on the lips and whispered “later”. Both retracted their hands and Dick went back to simply resting on Wallys chest.

‘daddy? Pa?’ called a light voice. The door slowly slid open and big blue innocent eyes peaked around the corner. 

‘Come on in buddy’ Wally called. As soon as the word left his mouth the small boy pushed the door the rest of the way open, bounded across the room, scrambled up onto the bed and landed right in the middle of Dick and Wally’s cuddle. Dicks hands immediately went to the boys sides and the boy squealed with delight as Dick tickled his sides mercilessly. 

“Daddy stop it!’ he squealed.

Dick stopped, smiled and kissed him on his head ‘morning James’ 

James looked down to see he was half sitting on each of his dad’s stomachs. His eyes traveled to Dick where he saw his head resting against Wally’s chest and Wally’s arm tightly around Dick holding him. 

As soon as the little boy saw this he pouted and stared up at his parents with sad eyes. 

Wally and Dick immediately shared a worried looks, Wally brought up his arm, not holding Dick, up to run it through the boys bright red hair, while asking “What’s wrong champ?” 

‘I thought we talked about this pa!’ James said agitated, but Wally just grew confused. Seeing his pa’s confusion James continued ‘ I though I told you both that you are not allowed to cuddle without me. It’s against the rules. I must be present for all cuddles.” James explained, exasperated, and laid his accusing eyes on both his dads. 

Dick and Wally tried to hold back their laughter but some slipped out, which made their son looking even more hurt. Dick immediately grabbed him and slipped James between himself and Wally ‘We’re sorry James, we promise from now on you will be present for all cuddle sessions…..don’t we Walls?’ Dick looked expectantly at Wally. ‘oh…right, of course, we promise’ Wally said and kissed James on the head. James looked satisfied with the promise and snuggled deeper into both his dads arms with a smile on his face. 

Wally drew both his boys tighter against his chest and smiled. He didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky but he wasn’t going to question it because in his arms were both the loves of his life.


	9. First and last (Birdflash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puckabrinaluver asked:  
> Birdflash, first kiss?

The intense heat radiating from the burning building behind Wally continued to scorch his back and the seemingly never-ending stream of blood continued to run down from the open wound stretched across his head. Wally wondered when the blood had started to mix with tears. But he couldn’t feel anything, the numbness consumed his foggy mind as he cradled Dicks head in his lap. 

“Dick….Dick please open your eyes” Wally whispered while holding his hands down on the gaping wound decorating Dicks stomach in attempt to slow the rapid bleeding. 

Eye lids fluttered open and Wally was greeted by those sky blue eyes that never failed to make his heart race. 

“..W…ally” Dick managed to chocked out before his body was racked with brutal coughs which caused Dick’s mouth to fill with blood. 

“What…what happened?” Dick rasped out as crimson liquid escaped from the corner of his lips.

“It was a trap, they knew we were coming. You were still in the control room when the team discovered the bomb, they got out but you were…... I’m so sorry Dick, I couldn’t get you in time, I wasn’t fast enough…… I’m never fast enough. I’m so sorry” Wally whispered heartbroken.

“Wally its ok, you came back for me, thankyou” 

“You’re going to be ok Dick, im ….im going to get you out of this, the league is on their way” Wally pressed harder on the wound. His breathing began to increase as he pressed down even harder. He grew frantic ‘the bloods not stopping….oh god…why isn’t it stopping’ …..the blood wasn’t slowing. 

Two cold shaking hands covered his waking him from his frantic haze and his eyes snapped up to Dick to see a small smile on his blood splattered face. 

“Wally….its ok…im ok with this.”   
With fluttering eyes Dick weakly squeezed Wallys hands

“no no nononono dick please…” Wally sobbed “you cant leave me” 

“….i love you Wally. I always have and I always will.” 

Wally swore he could hear the sound of his own heart breaking as he leant down and covered dicks lips with his own. The sweet kiss was everything Wally had ever dreamed it would be and the boy in his arms more then he could ever wish for. 

Their tears mixed together as they shared a kiss that conveyed all their feelings, words that they didn’t have time to say and moment they wished to share that they didn’t have time to make into memories. As they began to pull apart Wally mumbled against Dick’s lips “I cant remember a time when I haven’t loved you”

Wally pulled back and stared into Dicks eyes. He could see the beautiful light in Dicks eyes, that drew him in the very first moment they met,… fading.

“…Take care of him Wally, Bruce wont be the same” 

“No Dick please no” Wally sobbed 

“Its going to be ok Wally. I love you” Dicks eyes fluttered and he gave Wally’s hands one last squeeze

The tears fell faster from Wallys haunted green eyes, agonising sobs ripped from his raw throat but he only held Dick against his chest tighter and rocked on the ground as Dicks hand fell limp in his own. Wally could feel himself start succumbing to unconsciousness from blood loss and still cradling the bloodied body of the love of his life in his arms he had one last thought

…… their first kiss was also their last.


	10. Wally Whump (Birdflash) part 1&2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so me and @speedster-kidmouth decided to write a wally whump/birdflash fanfiction together so here is part 1 & 2\. Part 1 was written by the amazing @speedster-kidmouth (check her out she is awesome) and part 2 was written by me :) enjoy!

Part 1

Wally was over moon, practically vibrating with excitement (which his Aunty told him off for) But he did have an good reason why, His best friend was coming over for an sleepover!, sure he would’ve planned something better if he hadn’t broke his leg but Dick didn’t seem to mind, well he hoped not.

He’d saved up all his candy just for the sleepover and made sure everything was going to be prefect, okay to be truthful this was his first ever sleepover since well his ‘home’ if you’d call it that, wasn’t the best for them but Iris and Barry finally agreed to allowing Dick over to their house instead and have an sleepover, That’s what best friends did right?, have sleepovers and stay up late and play video games and just be hyper?..maybe he should’ve googled it.

He was laying on the sofa, playing some game on his phone, leg propped on an pillow and his crutches near his head, the best thing about an broken leg was that he could keep his pyjama bottoms on all day and that he had to stay with his Aunty and Uncle since his 'parents’ were busy with work and didn’t want him alone, well Iris didn’t want him alone and he didn’t fancy it his self.

It was just him and his Aunty who was making her famous cookies that were easily demolished by the speedsters in seconds but Wally promised to wait till Dick turned up, he thought he at least needed to try one. He smiled brightly, flashing his new braces he’d gotten on the weekend, the day before he broke his leg by falling down his stairs back at home.

He was curious to what was taking Dock so long or maybe it was just Wally but he still thought he should send him an text since they hadn’t saw each other since Friday and Dick teased him about getting braces but they hadn’t texted since he broke his leg, only getting more teasing from Dick but he liked that about him, he could be his self around him.

He scanned through his contacts, finding Dicks name and an photo of the two smiling like crazy, just being kids.

[[Text]] Hey Boywonder, Wats taking you sooooo long?

[[Text]] I’m bored as hell..and my leg itchy and need your help to come up with an plan to scratch inside my cast

[[Text]] this is me right now ’ -.- ’ I want to be like this ’ XD ’

[[Text]] and I need your epic detective skills to find my converse, I don’t know how I lost it, it’s bright yellow with red laces, see that’s why I need you so hurry your butt

 

Part 2   
Just as Wally sent the last text he heard a knock on the front door, Wally scrambled to grab his crutches but stopped mid way when Iris called up that she would get it. 

Wally heard Dicks voice greet his aunt before the familiar light footsteps of his best friend were climbing up the stairs.   
The guest bed room door open to reveal the smiling face of Dick Grayson who immediately started to cackle when he noticed the pink cast wrapped around Wallys leg. 

“That’s something you forgot to mention in the text” 

Wally just groaned and threw a pillow at Dick “Shut up, it was the only colour they had left” 

Dick laughed some more before reaching into his bag to pull out a game and smirk at Wally  
Wally starred in shock at the shiny new game Dick held in his hand

“…is that the new Halo” 

“Heck yeah it is” Dick replied walking over to the TV and X-box. 

“But that isn’t supposed to be out for another month” Wally said while attempting to shuffle over on the bed to make room for Dick to sit next to him. 

“The perks of being the ward of Bruce Wayne” Dick said smugly as he walked back to the bed and sat next to Wally, handing him a controller.   
As they set up a new campaign to play Dick spotted something bright yellow out tho corner of his eye that caught his attention and he could help but burst out laughing. He turned to the confused red head next to him and simply pointed to the very top of his book case and stating 

“I found your converse” 

Wally just threw another pillow at him before they became engrossed within the game for the next few hours. 

___________________________

Dick rubbed his sore eyes and glanced at the clock next to Wallys bed, which read ‘1am’. 

“want to save the game here?” Dick asked Wally as he paused the game. 

“Yeah, we don’t want to finish it in one night” 

Dick slipped off the bed and shut down the TV before walking back to the bed and laying down next to Wally. They laid there together, side by side, in peaceful silence. 

Dick turned his head to face Wally and caught his shining green eyes with his own deep blue ones. He decided to break the silence, something had been on his mind. 

“I know you said that you broke your leg from falling down the stairs, and I know arty calls you kid klutz but I honestly can’t see you falling down the stairs, man” 

Wally went to break eye contact and turn his head back to face the ceiling but a warm hand rest gently on his cheek stoped him, forcing him to hold his gaze with Dicks. He swallowed thickly, he wasn’t expecting anybody to question his story, his aunt and uncle didn’t. He couldn’t tell Dick. Nobody could know. Uncle Barry wouldn’t want to be his partner anymore, he would be kicked off the team and nobody in the justice league would want to see him again, especially his friends, if they found out how weak he was. If they found out that he could never stop or save himself from his own parents abuse. 

Wally didn’t want to lie to dick but it had be going on for 10 years, he was used to it. Just two more years and he could leave…leave that hell, move in with his aunt and uncle….if they let him. Just….he couldn’t handle the way his friends, Roy, his uncle, aunt and worst of all Dick would look at him.


	11. Cornered (Timdami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comment prompt on archive of our own from Tim_Drake: I love your writing so much!!! I have a little prompt if you're interested? I'd love something similar to your possessive chapter with Tim and Damian but sort of the other way around. Like some massive guy trying to force Tim into something but since Tim is so small he's having trouble getting the guy off and Damian comes and saves him and comforts Tim. I imagine Tim would be like freaking out. Please don't feel obligated if you don't want to write this though. Love your stories!!!!
> 
> WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE

Tim pushed open to the back door of the club, which opened out to a small, unlit back street and was greeted by the cold Gotham night air. He shook his hair and pushed it out of his face as the sweat from dancing made it stick to his forehead. He leant against the wall next to the door and breathed in the air. He tried to clear his alcohol induced foggy mind. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his skin tight jeans thinking about his brothers inside, and one in particular. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice a man open and walkthrough the back door until two hands slammed against the wall next to his head. A large male body was suddenly pressed against him, he started to struggle but with the arms and body boxing him in, it was useless. 

Tim looked up to the face of the man trapping him against the wall and was met with a middle-aged man, with brown eyes, black hair and a sneer on his face. 

“Hello Boy” the man whispered against Tim’s ear 

Tim strained his neck in an attempt to get away from the man “Who are you?....what do you want?”

The man laughed and leaned his body into Tim more, until there was nothing between them. 

“I couldn’t stop watching you in the club, the way you moved your perfect body” He took one hand off the wall and ran it down the side of Tim’s body “When I saw you come out here I had to follow you. I could tell you were teasing me on the floor, you want me as much as I want you.” 

Tim quickly brought his hands up to remove the mans from his body but his alcohol induced body was slow and sluggish. The man was able to grab both his thin wrists with one of his giant hands and pin them above Tim’s body, against the wall. 

Tim bucked his body trying to escape the man but it had the opposite effect. As Tim bucked his body it caused him to rub against the man. The man let out a deep moan, horrified Tim froze. 

The man smirked down at him and grinded down on Tim. In that moment Tim wished he could move, fight and get this man off of him but he couldn’t move. Frozen with fear he could only stand there as the man reached down to his pants and began unbuckling his pants. 

“I’m going to make this so good for you boy, make sure for the rest of your life you wont even be able to touch anyone without thinking of me. You will never be able to be with another man without the thought of me pounding your virgin ass”. He laughed as he managed to get Tim’s pants undone and shoved his hand down. 

Tim looked up to the sky with tears in his eyes, afraid of what would come next, afraid of the mans words becoming true.  
But the man was suddenly yanked off of him and thrown into the opposite wall. Tim looked to his left to see Damian standing there, breathing heavily and his face covered in range. 

Tim slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his legs as he watched Damian stalk towards the man while shouting “How dare you lay a finger on him you disgusting pig!” 

Damian punched him across the face causing his jaw to fracture and him to fall to the ground. He then picked him up and hit his face, which instantly caused blood to flood his mouth and nose, Damian then kneed him in the stomach making him double over. Damian was getting ready to hit him again when he heard a weak “Damian” from behind him. He turned around to see Tim weakly sitting against the wall. He dropped the man and turned on him “Get out of here before I change my mind". The man scampered out of the ally, tripping over his own feet. 

Damian slowly walked towards Tim and sat down next to him, putting his arms around his shoulders and pulled Tim to his chest “Are you alright?”. 

Tim curled up into Damian’s chest and instead of answering the question he just whispered “Thank-you” 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes as Tim managed to compose himself. He brought his face out of Damian’s chest and looked up at him “Why did you come out here, I’m so glad you did but….why?”

Damian’s arms tightened around Tim “I saw you come out here and that man follow, I thought you might have known him. I couldn’t stand the thought of another man being with or touching you so I came out here hoping to accidently interrupt you two. But then when I saw ….saw what he was doing to you. I couldn’t take it. I’m sorry I was late, I’m sorry he got to touch you at all” Damian looked into Tim’s eyes, shining with guilt. 

Tim leant his forehead against Damian’s and rested his hands on his cheeks “Damian you saved me, you have nothing to be guilty about or apologies for” 

He then leant forward and pressed his lips against Damian’s, Heat rushed through his body as Damian tangled his fingers in his long hair. Tim surged forward and pressed his body against Damian’s, straddling his lap. He groaned as he felt Damaian’s tongue run across his bottom lip, which allowed Damian to slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss. 

They pulled apart breathing heavily, Damien quickly doe back in and pecked Tim’s lips slowly and softly. 

“Im glad you’re alright” Damian said 

“all thanks to my night in shinning armor” Tim said breathlessly 

Damian rolled his eyes and scowled “-tt- does that make you the princess Drake”. 

Despite the sour look Tim could see the strain lines at the corner of his mouth as Damian fought off a smile, which caused Tim to grin and lean down to kiss him again. Everything was going to be alright, in fact, as Damian’s hand ran down his back, Tim knew it would be a lot better then alright.


	12. family (halbarry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little halbarry is always good for the soul. you're birdflash as parents thing made me happy, could you do halbarry as parents please? thank you so much!

Hal held his ring tightly in his hand and pressed his pack flat against the side of the house. He was about to peek around the corner but jumped in shock when a body ran into him. Hal turned around and glared at Barry who smiled apologetically “We are supposed to be the villains here Barry and villains don’t run into each other!” Hal turned back around and went back to stealthily looking around the corner.

Barry held in his laughter, it would only get him into more trouble with his husband if he made noise. But he couldn’t help the loving look he knew appeared on his face when he looked at Hal. 

Once Hal had deemed it safe he gestured for Barry to follow him around the corner. They both crept into the back yard looking around suspiciously.

Suddenly Barry felt a small body run into his leg, he looked down to see Wally dressed in a flash costume far to large for him karate chopping his leg. 

“The flash has caught you again you evil villain!” Wally shouted as he attempted to tackle Barry. Barry smiled and grabbed the small 6 year old in his arms and fell to the ground with wally landing on his stomach. 

“No the flash got me, I cant escape him now” Barry said as he pretended to be stuck on the ground. Wally’s big eyes starred down at one of his dads in wonder and lent down to whisper in Barry’s ear “Are you alright daddy, I didn’t hurt you did I?”. 

Barry’s heart filled with uncontrollable love as his son made sure he was alright, he was something special. “I’m perfect kiddo, now is your chance to get the evil Hal” Barry told him with a wink. A brilliant smile immediately covered Wally’s face as he jumped up and turned to Hal, who had been watching his boys with a loving smile on his face. 

Wally put his little hands on his hips and held his heroic stance as he told Hal “Stop now you evil evvviiilllll man, I am the flash and I am here to stop you!” He charged at Hal while trying to make sure he didn’t trip over his fathers large costume that was to big for his small limbs, but Hal had already promised him he would grow into it. 

Hal watched on as Wally stumbled over to him, when he got close enough Hal opened his hand and showed wally –‘flash’- the ring. “Ahhaha but I have stole the green lanterns ring the mightiest, strongest and most handsome hero who ever lived” He heard Barry snort from where he was still sprawled on the ground. He glared at him as he heard him mumble a sarcastic “Yeah sure, what ever you say babe”

Wally stopped in his tracks and gasped “No! even if you have the ring nobody can beat the flash, he is the best” 

Hal continued to grumble at wally comment as he saw Barry fist bump the air, from the ground, in triumph. Their struggle to see who could get Wally to love their superhero more had been going on for years and Hal was loosing spectacularly. 

Wally ran over to Hal and lightly punched his stomach. Hal hardly felt it but picked up Wally just as Barry did and began to stumble over to Barry’s sprawled form while shouting “oh the pain…oh the agony! The amazing flash has beaten me again!”. He tightly held the giggling Wally as he fell next to his beautiful husband. He leant over kissed Barry’s cheek and left Wally half sprawled on top of both of them. 

They laid there tangled in each others arm staying warm in the sun. Hal didn’t know what he had done to deserve such a perfect family, but god he loved them and he wouldn’t rather be anywhere else. He pulled Barry so he was half sprawled on top of him and tangled there legs together while pulling wally closer and let his eyes close, basking in the warmth of the love of his family.


	13. Talon (jaydick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked on tumblr:  
> Prompt please! JayDick, "Jason is 12 and he's been scraping by on the streets of Gotham on his own since he was 10, which means few things scare him these days. Then he wakes up to a Talon watching him sleep."

Jason pulled the hood up on his torn jumper in a useless attempt to maintain some warmth or keep even the slightest bit of himself dry as he huddled against the side of a deserted ally. Shivers racked his body; he curled into a ball and leant against the filth covered wall, in an attempt to trap some of his body heat. He leant his head back against the bricks and shut his eyes, trying to fight off the cold long enough to get at least one hours sleep.

\-------------------------------

A 10-year-old Jason slowly crept towards the light peeking out the bathroom door that was ajar. 

“Mum?”

Jason pushed the door open further and slowly crept inside, he looked over to see his mother sitting down and slumped against the wall, a needle held limply in her bony hand. He walked over and gently shook her, “Mum wake up”. Jason started to feel anxious when he was met with no response, he reach out with a shaking hand and pushed his mother's hair away to reveal her pale face and unfocused glassy eyes. Jason scrambled closer and quickly put his small hand on his mother's cold neck, searching for a pulse….but he found none.

“…..mum…..please”

“mum”

“MUM

“MUM, PLEASE, WAKE UP”

Knocking on their front door shook Jason from his desperate attempts to wake his unmoving mother. He felt tears continue to silently fall down his face as he heard another round of knocking and a gruff voice from the other side of the door shout “This is the police, open up”. Jason knew what was coming next, they would find him and send him off to one of the Gotham orphanages, Jason had heard too many horror stories to allow himself to be sent off to one of those hell holes. He quickly scampered away from his mother and ran towards the open window that led out to the fire escape. He glanced back in time to see the front door kicked in before he was flying down the fire escape and into the cold and unforgiving Gotham night.

\-------------------------------

Jason gasped awake and was immediately welcomed by aching joints, stiff from the cold and the position he fell asleep in. As Jason stretched out in an attempt to loosen his tight muscles he paused and recognized the feeling of burning under his skin, the one you get when you know eyes are watching you. Jason had been on these god damn streets for 2 years, he had seen more than any kid ever should and now it took a hell of a lot to scare him. So without a second thought, he jumped up looking for the person he knew was watching him. His eyes wildly darted around the ally, but he saw nobody, Jason narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He slowly turned back to the wall he was sleeping against and lifted his eyes up to the fire escape. He jumped back and just managed to hold in an embarrassing scream as he was met with a silhouette, to dark and camouflaged to distinguish any feature except two deep blue eyes that seemed to glow. Jason stumbled back as the eyes stared unblinkingly at him. Jason quickly turned around to the opposite wall and climbed up the adjacent fire escape half way though he undid the loose and rusty bolts on the ladder, making it fall and clatter on the alley floor. There he though now whoever or whatever that was can’t follow me up here. He reached the roof and clambered up, he turned to look back down in the ally, he was met with a, once again, empty alleyway, he smirked they must have run away. Jason turned back around to face the rooftop but nearly fell back over the side of the building when he came face to face with the shining blue eyes and a deathly pale face. He stumbled and felt the back of his feet teeter on the edge of the building but before he could fall to his death, a black covered hand reached out and pulled him back safely on the rooftop. Jason’s breath came in short pants, as he attempted to reign in his fear, this person was fast.

Jason studied the figure standing in front of him, now that he could make out more than just a black outline. The person in front of him was wearing an all black skintight outfit with small yellow details; the only part of him not covered was his face. The moonlight glistened off the various knives strapped across his chest and on his lower right arm. Whoever he was he was carrying some serious weapons. But what caught his attention what his pure white skin, the dark veins crawling up from his covered neck and those blue eyes that Jason swore were glowing. He looked around Jason’s age but it was hard to tell, he had a small build but Jason could tell that it was riddled with muscles. He had long floppy black hair that just reached his shoulders, and despite the white skin he was obviously ridiculously attractive, Jason shook his head ridding himself of those thought-not the time.

Jason gathered all his courage and forced out “Who are you” but the boy in front of him merely tilted his head to the side, continuing to study Jason.

“What do you want” Jason tried again, the boy before him just stepped forward until he was almost chest to chest with Jason and he turned his head to the other side as if confused. He reached out a gloved hand and moved it towards his face; Jason closed his eyes ready for the strike. But it never came he opened his eyes again and the boy in front of him had taken a few steps back and was now out of his space and looked concerned. The boy in front of him seemed apprehensive, he opened and closed his mouth before he rasped out “Hello” and he winced at the sound of his own voice. Jason was startled as well, his voice was so…..raw, like it hadn’t been used in a long time.

Jason look closely at the boy and he kind of look almost.. embarrassed? By his voice and something in Jason’s heart tugged at that look and he was quick to reassure him “Hey, it’s alright, are you ok?” he took a hesitant step forward and reach out his hand, he placed in on the boys shoulder and was met with a violent flinch. 

He quickly retracted his hand “I’m Jason” he tried “you are?”

The boy before him seemed to hesitate as if he was thinking of the words before he finally answered with “Talon. Me Talon”. The way he spoke- like he wasn’t used to those words and they were a foreign language, but at least, he was speaking. 

“Jason, ok?” Talon asked

Jason huffed before deciding that he wasn’t a threat –despite all the knives- and sat down on the side of the building. He waited before answering and watched Talon hesitantly and silently creep over until he was sitting on the edge with Jason, but he was aware of the careful space talon had left between them, and Jason was great full for it. He didn’t do well with a lot of physical contact.

“Yeah I'm good” Jason finally replied when he though Talon has settled

“But sleep on….ground” Talon seemed to force out

“Yeah I live out here, on the streets, my bed is where ever I feel safe for the night. Speaking of which what are you wearing and why are you out here”

“I Talon, I hunt, practice, this what always wear”

Jason didn’t really know what to make of that so he decided to just move on “why were you watching me?”

“Jason intrigue Talon” Jason just hummed in response

For the next hour, they just sat there, side by side, to young to be broken and damaged, yet they were. It brought comfort to Jason just to sit by someone and he felt himself smile.

Suddenly, as if hearing some silent call, Talon shot up and began to leave across the rooftop; confused Jason too stood to watch Talon leave. But then Talon looked back towards him and what Jason thought might have been an attempted smile graced the boy’s lips “one day we meet again” Talon said before he continued.

Talon flew across the rooftops with a grace and stealth that Jason hadn’t even thought was possible. It was then he noticed the solid and cold weight in his hand. He looked down to see one of Talons knives in his hand, he looked back up to see that Talon had already disappeared but the word Protect lingered in the air as if whispered. Jason clutched the small knife to his chest as he leant against the side of the rooftop, a small smile stretched across his face. Suddenly he heard voices and running footsteps from the street below, he looked down at the alley beneath him and his eyes widened, the Batmobile. A devilish smirk covered his lips, as he spotted a wheel wrench down in the alley and his eye lingered on the obviously expensive tires, yep things were definitely looking up.


	14. its not your fault (wally whump, birdflash mentioned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick wally fanfiction that I wrote for my friend on tumblr @punk-bird because we like to make each other sad and this is my ultimate revenge for all those sad headcanons she sends me. This is an adaption of the scene “its not your fault” from good will hunting but with wally, with a hint of birdflash cause @punk-bird and I are trash, enjoy :D

Wally walked deeper into the office, his eyes lingered on the file resting in Sean’s hand.

“What’s that?”

“This is your file, I have to send it back to the judge for evaluation” 

Wally walked over to the table against the wall and leant back, resting against it. 

“you’re not going to fail me are you?” he said with a small smile and a breathy laugh. Sean shared Wally’s smile, an almost private joke between them. 

A silence lingered in the air before Wally casually asked “What’s it say?”

Sean closed the file and the softly spoken man offered it to Wally “Wanna read?”

Wally didn’t even look down at it, his entire life was written down on some pages in a tiny file, with an added bonus of a few messed up photos. He didn’t need to see it, he already knew what it would say, he lived it. 

“Why.” 

Sean just quietly opened the file again before Wally continued. 

“Have you uh had any experience with that?”

Sean took a deep breath “ 20 years of counseling, yeh, I’ve see some pretty awful shit.” He slowly turned the page over and paused, looking over the two photos. Dark purple and black bruises decorated the boy’s chest and back, along with handprints placed around his neck. He didn’t need to read the doctors report he knew it by heart now, 4 broken ribs, slight internal bleeding with severe bruising and lacerations to be back and stomach.

“I mean….have you had any experience with that?”

He looked up “personally?” 

“yeah” Wally almost whispered 

“yeah I have”

Wally shrugged almost casually “sure aint good”

“My father was an alcoholic….mean fucking drunk. Came home hammered looking to wail on someone so I would provoke him so he wouldn’t go after my mother and little brother” Wally smirked at that “interesting nights when he would wear his rings” Sean looked back down and continued to turn the pages in the file.

“He used to just put a belt, a stick and a wrench on the kitchen table and say "choose.”” Wally could still picture it. The heavy steps of his father stumbling through the door and up the stairs mumbling profanities and shouting for Mary, his mother. He could remember huddling in the corner of his room wishing it would stop, before he would pull himself together and slowly walk out his door to intercept his father before he reached his own room where Wally could hear his mother sobbing in fear. He could still feel the ghost of his father hands as he would grab him by the neck and push him back into his room slamming the door before presenting him with his ‘options’; maybe it was his father’s sick idea of mercy.

He was torn from his memory by Sean’s voice “Gotta go with the belt there...” 

Wally continued to stare down “I used to go with the wrench.” 

“Why the wrench”

Wally suddenly looked up “Cause fuck him, that's why.”

“your father?”

“yeah”

A smirk covered Wally’s face “so uh what’s it like? Wally has an attachment disorder is it all that stuff? Fear of abandonment? Is that why I broke up with Dick?”

“I didn't know you had.”

“Yeah I did”

“Do you want to talk about that?” 

“nah” Wally shook his head, his long bangs covering his face.

There was silence in the room, an almost stillness before Sean began to walk forward towards Wally. 

“hey Wally, I don't know a lot but you see this” Sean holds up the folder and lightly shook it “all this shit… this is not your fault”

Wally glanced up at him softly mumbling “yeah…yeh I know that” before looking back down 

“look at me son” Sean waited until Wally had dragged his eyes up to him “its not your fault”

Wally casually shrugged his shoulder “yeah I know”

“its not your fault”

Wally looked at him again in confusing before nodding his head with a sly smirk “I know”

Sean walked closer “no, no you don’t, its not your fault”

The smirk dropped off Wally’s face and he slowly stood up “I know”

“its not your fault”

“alright” Wally breathed and stepped back until he was up against the wall in the corner and looked downwards.

“its not your fault” Sean continued to walk forward “its not your fault” until he was right in front of Wally.

“Its not your fault” he whispered

Wally suddenly looked up, a tear running down his cheek “don’t fuck with me” he shakily took a breath

“its not your fault” 

Wallys hands shot out and pushed Sean back before he knew what he was doing “don’t fuck with me alright” Wally brought his hands up and clenched them more tears beginning to fall down his face “don’t fuck with me Sean not you.”

“its not your fault”

Wally brought his hands up to his face as sobs racked his body, memory after memory of his father, YOU ARE MAKING ME DO THIS, echoed in his head, one hand clenched in his hair, USELESS, he couldn’t control his breath as they came out in short pants, PATHETIC, tears ran down his face one after another. 

Sean placed his hand the back of Wally’s head “its not your fault” 

Wally was pulled into a hug and he wrapped his arms around Sean burying his head in Seans shoulder. Not holding back as he continued to sob “oh god….oh god…..im so sorry” Wally gripped him harder “im so sorry”.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on my tumblr batman account flying-amongst-the-rooftops or talk to me on my main account fragile-freakss :D


End file.
